


The Noise Before Defeat

by xbc



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Other, References to Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:16:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27916621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xbc/pseuds/xbc
Summary: One Padawan's struggle to wield the Force is another Padawan's chance to put her malevolent plans into action.
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker/Ahsoka Tano, Aries Cetari/Leth Hal, Cad Bane & Original Character(s), Jedi Character(s) & Jedi Padawan Character(s), Jedi Padawan Character(s) & Ahsoka Tano, Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 2





	The Noise Before Defeat

**Author's Note:**

> I've always wanted to see a Padawan who struggles and doubts themselves on a deeper level, and also what the consequences of this internal struggle would be. I created two original characters to help me explore this notion since Ahsoka and Barriss were basically too badass for the job. This story follows The Clone Wars plot.

  
The hot surface of Coruscant was slowly beginning to cool down as the day was heading towards the end. From within the concrete walls of some forsaken neighbourhood, a tall man emerged, long grey robes draping over his body, and a large hood over his head. One would think it was a grey wraith: he was treading lightly, barely touching the ground, as he made his way towards a demolished building.  
  
He stopped a few steps away from what was left of the entrance, maintaining a safe distance from the ruins. His silhouette was casting a long shadow behind him.  
  
“Show me your weapons, Jedi,” a low voice with an indiscernible accent called at the hooded man from within the ruins.  
  
The grey wraith raised his arms up, and replied gently, “I am unarmed, as we agreed. You may come out now.”  
  
A wide-brimmed hat slowly emerged from the shadows, and then a blue alien with twin blasters on his hips stepped into the light. Interesting, thought the alien as he looked at the Jedi, a Pantoran with no facial markings.  
  
It was a common practice among Pantorans to adorn their faces with yellow markings as a sign of loyalty to their family, and some Pantorans tattooed their faces with golden symbols as a sign of their status.  
  
“I have to say, it is rare to see your kind bear no markings,” the alien in a hat observed as he was limping towards the mysterious visitor.  
  
“Yes. You’re very perceptive, Bane,” said the Pantoran, sarcastically. “Even for a bounty hunter,” he added.  
  
“One would think you’d get your loyalty to the Republic tattooed on your face. Eventually.”  
  
“That’s none of your concern. I believe you have something of mine.”  
  
The alien sneered, and slowly patted the pocket where he kept the stolen memory drive. “It’s here, Jedi. Safe and sound. Let’s talk.”  
  
“Thirty thousand credits. That’s our bid.”  
  
Bane chuckled and scratched his head.  
  
“A modest sum, don’t you think?”  
  
“Thirty thousand credits, and a safe passage to leave Coruscant,” the Pantoran added.  
  
“Indefinitely?”  
  
“Just this once.” Bane snorted, but the Pantoran continued: “You are a wanted man, after all. And you’re injured. Not exactly an asset in your profession, I bet. We’ll give you a head start. It is more than fair.”  
  
“Hm... This seems fair but only from your point of view, Jedi.” He looked around as if to make sure there was no one eavesdropping. “Make it fifty thousand, and you’ve got yourself a deal.”  
  
The Jedi shook his head, and replied in a stern voice:  
  
“Thirty thousand credits and a safe passage, that’s all you’re getting. Think of it as a temporary truce offering.”  
  
The alien let out a frustrated groan. He’s been stuck on Coruscant for too long, although it was not entirely his fault. He was cornered by the Jedi and got wounded by a blaster as he tried to fight off a couple of clones during his escape. Although he wasn’t captured and technically managed to complete the task, he only had himself to blame for hiring the wrong men for the job who were too weak to break through the security of the Jedi Temple.  
  
He’s been hiding in the demolished building for a week now, trying to regain his strength and eventually plan his escape to collect a handsome reward from the Sith Lord that hired him. Cad Bane still had his eyes very much on the money, but on his next attempt, he wouldn’t make the same mistake. Next time, he shall do everything himself.  
  
“I don’t have the whole day,” the Pantoran rushed him. “Take it or leave it, Bane.”  
  
They both exchanged a few meaningful looks as if they were about to wrestle.  
  
“As long as I get paid now, Jedi, you can have the drive back.”  
  
“That can be arranged. You can come out, R-four!” He waved at the droid hidden in the alley.  
  
“This isn’t over, by the way,” said Bane in an ominous tone. “My fight is not with you, Jedi, but this isn’t over.” He handed him the drive, as the R-four unit took out a purse of credits and handed it over to Bane. “Consider this a friendly warning. From one outcast to another.”  
  
“I’m not an outcast,” the Pantoran replied almost too swiftly.  
  
“Yes, you may think that. The Jedi always think so highly of themselves. But your plain blue skin betrays you. No roots, no affiliations, no place to call home. You are an outcast. So take my advice and brace yourself.”  
  
The Pantoran passed the memory disc to his R-four unit. The droid immediately inserted it into one of the vaults as his master spoke to the bounty hunter one last time:  
  
“We’re done here.”  
  
“So long, Jedi.”


End file.
